Tell Him
by puffin
Summary: Yugi gets help on how to tell someone how he feels about them. Please R and R!


Tell Him

A/N Here is another one-shot. I know that I'm in the middle of a story on but I had to get this one done. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. Also I wont tell you who I hooked Yugi up with until the end of the story. I did hook Ryou up with Marik. That pairing is very small.

Don't own the characters nor do I own the song. I am making no profit off of this. It's for fun only.

Yugi Mutou was sitting on a stood behind the counter in the game shop. He was watching the shop with his best friend Ryou Bakura. Yugi had to still a stool because of how short he was.

Yugi was only about five tall. His hair adds about another two or so inches to him. His hair is tri-color with blond, black and red. It was also star shaped. The only other person to have this type of hair is his older brother Atemu.

He has large amethyst eyes that show the emotions he fells at the moment.

Right now Yugi was sitting behind the counter with his elbows on the counter and his head resting in his hands. A small smile on his lips with a daydream look in his eyes.

Yugi then snapped his head up and look to his friend with wide eyes before they filled with sadness. "I'm scared and to afraid to show I care Ryou.

You know that he'll see me as weak when I stumble over my words. I always do when I'm around him and he laughs at me. That and about my height." Yugi said with narrowed eyes for a moment before he just sighed and closed them.

"There is also the fact he's might be dating someone right now." He then said as slowly open his eyes again that were filled with sadness and want. Want for his love.

"He might have found the right person. He might be in love. I would fill like a fool." He said not looking at his friend now. "Life sucks at times."

Ryou Bakura, Yugi's best friend just smiled at him. "I've been there Yugi. Remember I was in the same boat you are in now with Marik. I was scared to tell him. Scared he would just laugh at me.

But I can I tell you this much. You can't let him get away without at lest trying."

Ryou Bakura was young man that once lived in England. He moved to Japan back when Yugi was still in high school. Ryou and his older twin, Akifa.

Ryou had long snow white hair with soft snow white skin. He had doe brown eyes and was shy around new people. Ryou looked up to his big brother all the time.

"So should I tell him?"

"Yes. Tell him."

"Tell him what? That the sun and moon rise in his eyes?"

"No Yugi. That'll get you laugh at." Ryou said with a shake of his head before he spoke up again.

Ryou watched his friend as he seem to grow serious again. "I know what he's like so you have to be gentle with him. Touch him with your kindness Yugi. He's never had anyone really be kind and gentle with him before.

Yugi just watched him and waited for him to go on. He also knew what he's love could be like and had to use the gentleness he could feel from within.

"Tell him how you feel. If your love was meant to be then only time can tell." Ryou finally said.

"I do love him, have for a while. That much I do know for sure."

"Then show him Yugi. Pull him close to you. That'll get his attention." Ryou said smiling at Yugi again.

Yugi smile but then it dropped as his turned his eyes to the couples walking outside. "I don't think I could take it if he walked away from me. Not when I have so much to tell him."

Ryou just let out another sigh. "I'm telling you to just tell him Yugi."

"And I'm telling you Ryou I can't do that."

"Yes you can Yugi. All you have to do is reach out to him. If you can't do it face to face then send him a love letter. Fill it with words that are soft and sweet. Telling how you truly feel for him. I promise he won't laugh or throw it away. You have my word on that.

Yugi didn't say anything to this as kept watching the people outside. To Yugi it seems that ever other person that went by had someone with them. A love.

Yugi could see the light of love that glows in their eyes. When a couple come in and got something he could see the glow in their eyes. These were the ones that knew.

They knew that it was a steady flame that grows. That was what Yugi wanted with his love.

Ryou just watched his short friend and said nothing. He knew that, if Yugi would tell him, he could feed the flames of love with all the passion he had. He just had to talk to him. That seems to be the hardest part.

Yugi then turned and looked to his friend with a smile. "I'm doing it tonight. I'm going to tell him tonight." Yugi said as his smile grew.

"It'll be one of the happiest memories you'll have. One that you'll never forget. Just remember to have faith in your love and it'll lead you right." Ryou said.

Ryou didn't care how sappy they were sounding. His friend needed help and he was going to help him.

Ryou smiled as a few days later as he was watching his small tri-colored hair friend with his love. He saw the way they were holding each other close. Yes they were sharing the gift of love.

"Who would have guest that Yugi and your twin would have hook up." Marik said as they were at Kaibaland walking around together. "I don't think I saw that one coming."

"I did." Ryou said as he looked up at his own love. "And I don't think they will let each other get away." He said before kissing Marik just Yugi reached up and kissed Akifa.

The End

A/N I hope you like who I hooked Yugi up with. I love that pairing. Anyways. I hope you all like it. Please send in those reviews.


End file.
